rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Caliban
| período = 1997 - actualidade | xénero = metalcore | selo = Roadrunner Records, Century Media Records | membros = Andreas Dörner Denis Schmidt Marc Görtz Marco Schaller Patrick Grün | antigos_membros = Engin Güres Boris Pracht Robert Krämer Thomas Claus | web = http://www.calibanmetal.com/ }} Caliban é unha banda de metalcore procedente de Alemaña. Leva editados seis álbumes de estudio ata a data. A pesares de que o son da banda achégase máis ao metalcore, eles afirman que proveñen dunha escea hardcore e ese é o estilo da banda. Historia Caliban formouse en Hattingen, Alemaña en 1997 baixo o nome Never Again. Despois de seis meses tocando xuntos a banda gravou as súas primeiras dúas cancións para unha demo, que nunca chegaría a ser editada. Os temas foron enviados a varios selos discográficos, e Lifeforce Records foi a primeira en ofrecer ao grupo un contrato. O EP auto-titulado da banda saiu no verán de 1998. Para promocionalo, Caliban fixo concertos por toda Europa e tocou de teloneiros das bandas Morning Again, Earth Crisis e Cro-Mags. Despois da súa xira europea de 1999, Caliban entrou no estudo para gravar o seu primeiro álbum, titulado A Small Boy and a Grey Heaven. O álbum recibiu críticas favorables en moitas revistas e en pequenos fancines de hardcore e de metal. A banda foi descrita como unha mestura de Slayer, Poison the Well e Hatebreed. Tamén editaron a primeira parte dun CD compartido con Heaven Shall Burn, titulado The Split Program. Vent apareceu en abril do ano 2001, sendo editado polo selo Imperium Records, e por Howling-Bull Records en Xapón. Pouco despois do lanzamento, ofrecéronlle á banda unha xira por Xapón tocando no Beast-Feast 2001 no Yokohama Arena, compartindo escenario con bandas coma Slayer, Pantera, Machine Head, Biohazard e Morbid Angel. Despois do seu paso polo país asiático realizaron unha xira polos Estados Unidos con Bloodjinn, que interrumpirían polos ataques do 11 de setembro. No mes de agosto do 2002 Caliban gravou o seu terceiro lanzamento oficial, Shadow Hearts. Este traballo era máis melódico e armónico que os seus predecesores. NO 2004 a banda conseguiu un contrato co selo Roadrunner Records en Europa (Abacus Recordings nos Estados Unidos) e comezou a gravar o seu cuarto disco, The Opposite from Within, co preodutor Anders Fridén, líder de In Flames. En xullo do 2005 a banda editou a segunda parte do CD compartido cos seus amigos Heaven Shall Burn, chamado The Split Program II. Caliban editou o seu quinto álbum, chamado The Undying Darkness, en febreiro do 2006 e saiu de xira con All Shall Perish, Bleeding Through e I Killed The Prom Queen na xira Darkness over Europe. No 2007 Caliban gravou o seu álbum The Awakening co produtoe Benny Richter e foi editado en Alemaña o 25 de maio, acadando o posto 36 das listas alemás. Discografía * Demo Tape (1997) * Caliban (EP) (1998) * A Small Boy and a Grey Heaven (1999) * The Split Program con Heaven Shall Burn (2000) * Vent - 2001 * Shadow Hearts - 2003 * The Opposite from Within - 2004 * The Split Program II con Heaven Shall Burn - 2005 * The Undying Darkness - 2006 * The Awakening - 2007 Category:bandas de metalcore Category:Bandas de Alemaña